1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, which can automatically set shooting conditions, and to a shooting method using the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional cameras, which can automatically set shooting conditions in a shooting operation are known and used. Japanese Patent No. 2007-274264 A discloses a camera, which detects a face of a person in an image within a shooting frame in a shooting mode, and obtains feature data representing features of the detected face. Then, the camera judges based on the obtained feature data, whether or not the person of the detected face has been found among those previously registered therein. When the person has been found in the registered data, the camera automatically sets the shooting conditions using parameters corresponding to such person found in the registered data, allowing the user of the camera to take a picture of the person of a high image quality.
However, in the conventional cameras or techniques, the shooting conditions are not automatically set for objects other than persons or figures. In other words, the shooting conditions are not automatically set for main objects other than persons, such as famous places, houses, buildings and scenes at specific spots.